The Bully's Reign of Terror Ends
by Easternbluebird
Summary: Danny has had an all nighter of fighting ghosts. Dash had pulled an allnighter because of dpression from a recent break up. What happens when to teens who have had barely any sleep and have been having a bad day cross paths?


**Hey me again. Gosh I am just chock full of stories tonight aren't I? But this is actually a challenge. It is from the monkey girl and it is the one about Dash. I always wanted to do a story like this. Let's just hope it isn't like all of the other ones…**

Dash sighed as he trudged the school hallways. Last night was not his best night. Paulina had yet again broken up with him, causing the Jock to lose a lot of sleep. Then when he came to school in the morning, the prep had decided that they were back together. He made a decision to take his misplaced anger out on Mikey, since Danny was late to school, but got caught before he could even throw the second punch.

It was a ten minute before first period ended. Dash had to get out of the class because it was so boring, so he just faked having to go to the bathroom. Now he had to serve detention, he had had no sleep last night, and did not have the satisfaction of beating someone up. Only one of those could make Dash cranky. But all together just made the Jock pissed off.

**(I'm not feeling like putting actual lines in this story so I shall right things to break the story!)**

Danny sighed as he trudged the school hallways. Last night had not been a good night. He repeatedly had to catch a certain box obsessed ghost and be chased around by the "World's greatest Ghost Hunter". By the time he got into bed, his alarm clock went off and he had to resist the urge to blast it to smithereens. After rushing to get ready in his half dead state, Danny was bombarded by Ember.

Now it was ten minutes before the first period finished. He had missed the first class, which means he was going to get detention, he had had no sleep, and he was beaten up. All of those things make a cranky Danny alone. Together, they just make a pissed off Danny.

**(Hmmm…. Whose scarier when mad?)**

Dash continued to aimlessly walk the hallways. He needed another punching bag to unleash his anger on. The bully wished that Fentonia was here. Dash rounded the corner and lo and behold, Fentina was walking away from Dash in the hallways. The bully grinned sadistically to himself.

"HEY FENTOENAIL," Dash yelled to the smaller boy. Danny stiffened in what the jock thought was fear, but was actually in anger. Dash walked cockily to the geek. Danny turned slowly to the bigger teen.

Trying to stay as calm as his short fuse would allow, Danny said stiffly, "Yes, Dash?"

Dash was oblivious to the geek's mood. He didn't notice the balled up fists at the halfa's side. Or the strained face that easily showed anger. Of course, like always, he didn't notice the nicely toned abs hidden by a baggy shirt that showed how strong the smaller boy really is. And most importantly, Dash did not notice the unnaturally acid green eyes staring furiously at him.

Dash punched Danny in the gut. Or, at least he tried to punch Danny in the gut. Instead of feeling his hand connected to a geek's flabby stomach, he felt his first connect to a small but iron grip hand. Dash could've sworn he saw glowing green light hidden underneath the bangs that covered Danny's eyes. Dash finally noticed Danny's balled up fist, clench teeth, and look of pure rage that the teen was trying to hold back. Intimidated, Dash tried unsuccessfully to get his first out of Danny's grip.

"I have tried to be nice to you," Danny said with strain. Dash tried again to escape from the furious teen.

"I take all of your crap without complaint," Danny growled. He took a step closer to the Jock, filling Dash's personal space. Dash was too scared to move.

"BUT WILL YOU GIVE ME A FREAKING BREAK!" Danny yelled. Dash thought he saw a glimpse of glowing acid green eyes before he felt for the first time a sense of horrible weightlessness. Numbly, he noticed his stomach hurt a lot while he flew through the air. Then the bully felt the sharp pain of his head hitting the lockers that used to be five feet behind him. The last thing he thought he saw was Danny Phantom glaring furiously at him then flying away.

LINE

Dash woke up a half an hour later in the nurse's office. He felt a dull pain in his head and side.

"Oh look guys, he is awake," He heard Kwan say at the other side of my bed. Dash looked around groggily. Kwan, Star, Paulina, and the nurse were all sitting in seats near my bedside. They all had looks of worry on their faces.

"Ugh… what the hell happened?" Dash said unintelligently.

"We don't know exactly, but we think you were attacked by a ghost," Star said to me. At that moment, memories came flooding through Dash's head. He sat up quickly but regretted it and fell back to the pillow. He thought, _It wasn't a ghost who attacked me, it was Danny Fenton. He snapped and punched me hard in the gut. Then my head hit the lockers and I fell unconscious. I wonder if I really saw Phantom. I think I was hallucinating_

Dash conveyed his thoughts to the four but they argued that Danny couldn't do that much damage.

"The locker behind you was dented badly and you have a concussion. Do you really think that wimp could do that to you?" Paulina said then snapped her fingers, "Hey maybe a ghost overshadowed Fenton, and then Danny Phantom pushed it out of the wimp."

Dash thought it was a plausible theory. He had heard of people being taken over by ghosts and having all the ghost's power before. But Dash couldn't think of a reason why a ghost would attack him. And why it would use Fentina.

There was only one thing Dash knew for sure, he was never going to mess with Danny Fenton again

**MWAHAHA DASH'S BULLY REIGN OF TERROR ON DANNY HAS COME TO AN END! Wow, this is the first oneshot I have ever done… Be excited guys! I think it turned out well!**

**Reviews make a bluebird want to write more in her other stories!**


End file.
